These Tears
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: "The ice crept into her heart when Ron leant into Lavender and kissed her back with so much enthusiasm." What if Harry never chased after Hermione that night that Ron kissed Lavender? Oneshot- Romione. FOR ZOE.


**A/N: **This is dedicated to Zoe, my bestie, who "encouraged" (forced) me to upload this and post it on the site. Sorry for mistakes, am too lazy to edit it, just deal with it, k? K. Love you, Zoe.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>nd the moment that Lavender mashed her lips to Ron, Hermione felt her eyes widen, and she stumbled backwards as if she had been punched. The ice crept into her heart when Ron leant into Lavender and kissed her back with so much enthusiasm. Everyone cheered, but the sound was just in the background to Hermione, for she could hear her heart thudding in her ears and a choked sob left her lips.<p>

The last thing she saw before she turned and fled such a horrific scene was Harry clapping for Ron. That stung as well, that Harry cheered on his best friend who had just broken her heart. "No, not broken," Hermione hissed to herself as she raced down the Gryffindor tower staircase. "He ripped it from my chest," said Hermione as she waved her wand down and a series of black sparks trailed out the end. "Ripped it in half," she slashed her wand diagonally through the air and a large crack appeared in the stones beneath her feet. "Crushed it," she conjured a chair and blew it up. "Then threw the pieces out the window," and with a final flick of her wand the bits of the chair went zooming out of the window.

Hermione's breathing became heavy as she struggled to hold in the tears that threatened to spill, before crumbling onto the stone and letting out a broken sob. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees and licking away salty tears that trailed onto her lips. She didn't care who found her - no not even pathetic Malfoy.

She sat up straight and waved her wand, muttering a spell whilst she did. In front of her appeared a dummy with red hair. "If I ever see that asshole again," said Hermione as she rose, a malicious look in her brown with gold flecked through eyes. To finish her threat, she jabbed her wand at the dummy and a large hole appeared in his stomach. She began to walk around him, jabbing, swishing and brandishing her wand at it, while tearing it limb from limb. Soon, bits of it were scattered all over the floor as Hermione looked around at the mess of a doll she had created. She flicked her wand towards the window, and yet again sent her mess flying out of it. She sat down again and curled into a ball, the only sound her quiet sobs echoing through the empty hallway.

After several minutes she created some birds that they had been asked to create for charms. They offered her some comfort as they twirled around her and playfully dove at each other, twittering in a melodic way. Her sobbing had ceased, but she was still sniffling and few tears were still leaking from her eyes.

There was the sound of footsteps, and around the corner came Ron and Lavender. Hermione's nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight of Lavender and Ron with swollen, red lips and messed up hair. Ron's red locks of beauty were hanging in his eyes and Hermione had to resist punching him for kissing that daft bimbo. "Oops," Lavender giggled, and the sound had Hermione cringing. Lavender clutched onto Ron's arm and began to tug him away, before seeing that he was not going to move, so she ran off without him, giggling as if it was a game.

"Hey, Hermione," greeted Ron, taking in her disheveled appearance with a frown. Hermione leapt up, eyes blazing as hatred ran through her core and filled her very being. The hurt he had caused her turned into a burning desire to see him beaten and bloody- her doing. "_Oppugno!_" Hermione hissed, pointing her wand at Ron.

The twittering birds flew at Ron, who ducked and narrowly avoided being hit by the crazed birds, who burst into a bunch of feathers upon contact with the wall behind him. "What the bloody hell?" Ron gasped once the birds were done, eyeing Hermione like she was insane.

Hermione made a gagging sound, before falling to the ground and sobbing again. Confused, Ron made his way over to the crying girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" She cried, pushing him back and leaping up. He stepped back slowly, putting distance between them so if she decided to hex him he could run before it connected.

"Mione? What's wrong?"

"Don't 'Mione' me! How could you, Ronald? You knew this whole time that I liked you, it was so obvious! And then you go and-" Hermione choked on a sob and placed a hand on her forehead, letting her eyes shut. "Then you shove your tongue down that daft bimbos throat!" Hermione finished, her eyes snapping open.

He looked so confused that Hermione couldn't bear it. She ran past him, wishing more than anything to be away from that place, away from him, away from the pain. "But, but Hermione!" Ron's voice called out desperately after her. The bushy haired girl stopped and whirled around, tears still running down her cheeks, her nose red and her eyes puffy from crying. "What, Ronald?" Her tone was so broken, Ron's eyes widened in shock, for though she intended it to be icy, it was full of hurt.

"I love you." Ron said, looking her straight in the eye, and she could see that the love in them was so pure and true. Yet, she did not believe him. If he loved her, why would he kiss Lavender Brown? Hermione's hand flew to her mouth and she shook her head, letting her eyes fall shut as she stumbled back into the wall. "No. You don't." She gasped, before feeling strong arms envelope her and she let her head fall onto Ron's chest.

"I do. I've never loved anyone else. It was just an in the moment thing... I thought that you and- you and Harry..." Ron trailed off, and Hermione was so surprised by what he was saying her head snapped up and she found those beautiful blue eyes far too close to her.

Her eyes lingered on his lips, before going back to his eyes and she laughed.

It felt good to laugh.

"Harry? Of course not!" Hermione stopped her giggles by biting her lip. Surely Ron had noticed how obsessed with Ginny Harry was. Actually, no he was so oblivious, and Hermione dug into her lip with her teeth to stop herself from laughing at that thought.

"Oh." Ron breathed, his warm breath tickling her cheek. She began to feel light-headed and dizzy.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered, fearing that speaking to loudly would ruin the moment. And then, Ron's lips touched hers and she melted into his arms. His whole being enveloped her. His scent surrounded her and an electric feeling ran through them both.

A loud gasp and an outraged cry made them break apart, and while they had been kissing Ron's arms had circled her waist, her own around his neck. They both looked at Lavender, whose lip was trembling.

"What is going ON here?" Lavender demanded.

"Sorry Lavender, but we're busy," Ron snapped at her, before mashing his lips against Hermione's again.

"I love you," Hermione muttered against his lips.

"Love you too," he murmured back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cookies for all who review. :'D


End file.
